Switch
by designercynta93
Summary: RonHermione. Hermione's daughter, Rachel goes to Hogwarts in search of knowledge she has already read about. But there is rivalry in the air and it comes in the form of Heath Weasley, who Rachel soons hates most deeply but as Ron and Hermione meet again..
1. Chapter 1

Switch.

Chapter 1

Not meant to be.

"Ron, you idiot," screamed Hermione as she threw a plate to her husband's direction. Ron quickly avoided the hit.

"Hermione are you going mad?" Ron screamed back. It was the first time he had ever saw Hermione throwing something actually dangerous to him. Ron could not blame her for it was really him who did the mistake of coming back home drunk after working too hard for the last few months.

"Oh! So it is _I _who's going mad? _I _am the one who came back home during midnight and it is _I _who never has time to even say hello to their own spouse?" Hermione sarcastically said. "Well, I'm very sorry Ron for inconvenience _I_ have caused you during the last few months."

"Woman, are you blaming all this on me? I've got work to do y'know. I don't simply just waltz into Gringotts and check how everybody's vault doing," said Ron. Hermione gaped at Ron in disbelief.

"You think my job is easy? Try doing it, Ron, you won't even last a day. You know what's the worst part of it? The fact that it is extremely exhausting and the thing that I only hope to do when I get back home is to have dinner with my husband and maybe we could talk but no!" Hermione sobbed. "I never get a chance to do that! While I'm waiting for your arrival at home, you're probably walking into a bar, getting drunk. Do you how worried sick you make me sometimes?"

"I have a lot of tension in my work, Hermione," Ron explained again.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I GET AFTER WORKING MY ARSE OFF? DO YOU THINK I FEEL RELAXED?" Hermione bellowed. Tears were falling down her cheeks. She slowly sat down.

Ron's guilt grew bigger. He really didn't deserve her. She was too good for him. Slowly, he kneeled down to Hermione and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I should have known you would have been worried about me. Maybe we're just not meant to be," Ron said as his fingers ran through her brown hair.

There was an awkward pause. "Divorce, maybe?"

Hermione nodded. She then stood up, followed by Ron.

"I'll send you the papers. Right now, I want you to get out of the house, please."

Obediently, Ron packed his things in a big suitcase while Hermione watched him. It was a hard decision, this was the man she loved but seeing as though he will never change his habits, Hermione had to let him go. She followed him to the front door.

"Well, this is it. Bye, Hermione," Ron hugged Hermione with all the last love he had for her. If fate had given him a chance, he would have hugged her till morning but Hermione hesitated and asked him to let go of her. He understood and Apparated to God knows where.

That was the story of how Ron and Hermione got a divorce. It wasn't exactly the worst solution for their friendship; both of them picked up their lives and went dating as usual, everything was going on fine, or so it seems……

2


	2. Chapter 2

4

Chapter 2

The Hogwarts Express.

Eleven year old Rachel Kennel stared at her ticket. Platform Nine and Three quarters, is there any such platform? As she tried to think, Rachel slowly chewed on her fingernails. Sure, it was a bad habit but somehow, she could not stop herself.

"Rachel, stop that," a sleek brunette slapped Rachel's fingers. Rachel scowled.

"Mummy, why did you that for?" Rachel scrunched her face. The woman rolled her chocolate eyes.

"God, I don't know what I am to do with you, Rachel," said her mother as she continued on to unload Rachel's baggage onto a huge trolley. "You have the looks of an angel but the personality of a wicked witch."

"Mum," Rachel pushed the trolley. "I _am_ a witch!"

"Shush! You ought to be more careful of where you're saying 'I am a witch' Rachel. You can't just blurt it out," Rachel's mother stopped the trolley. "Well, you know the drill, get inside there."

She pointed to the brick wall. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about this? Aren't I going to crash?" asked Rachel.

"Well, if you're not a witch but I think you made it clear that you are definitely a witch after that beaver incident," said Rachel's mum, who was referring to when Rachel had changed two of the most popular girls in her normal school into big beavers with huge front teeth after hearing them calling her a buck teeth beaver. Rachel thought it was quite an accomplishment.

Rachel gave a chuckle.

"That was funny, good thing you didn't have a spell to reverse their buck teeth situation," Rachel smiled.

"It wasn't funny. Besides, you can't do that in Hogwarts," Rachel frowned.

"Why are we here then? I don't want to go to a boring, rule tight school," Rachel claimed.

"It's not going to be boring, trust me," Rachel's mother smiled. Rachel nodded. She stared at the brick wall for a moment. Fearlessly, she pushed her trolley to the brick wall. Rachel opened her eyes. She was in another station filled with men and women in cloaks of all colors.

"I did it! Wicked!" she exclaimed. Rachel's mother followed behind her.

"Rachel, I just gave the trolley to the driver, you don't need to worry about your baggage," she smiled. Rachel raised her eyebrows as her mother stared at her.

"Why are you staring at me like, mummy?" asked Rachel.

"Oh! Darling, I just can't believe you're going to Hogwarts!" Rachel's mother hugged her. "Promise me you'll be good and that you'll get high marks for everything?"

"I will promise you that I'll get high marks but I still have to pull pranks at people-

Rachel's mother frowned.

"It's a gift, mum."

"Well, alright then, let's just find a place to sit down for a while," Rachel's mother took her to the nearest bench but there was already somebody sitting there: a girl and her father. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll check if there's if there's any other bench-

"Hermione, is that you?" asked the father of the girl. The girl glared at Rachel's mother, Hermione. Hermione smiled at the man.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"It's me, Cormac, Cormac McLaggen, we used to date a few years ago, remember?" the man took off his hat. Rachel stared at him and thought that he was not the type of guy her mother was looking for.

"Cormac! It's been long! How are you?" asked Hermione.

"I'm doing great. I'm a Quidditch player for the Chudley Cannons. I got married, had a daughter, here she is, Celestine," Cormac showed his blonde haired daughter who was filing her nails. "Hello there! What's your name?"

Rachel hesitated to answer but did after her mother gave her a nudge.

"Rachel."

"Weasley, I –

"No!" Hermione stammered. Cormac raised his eyebrows.

"Well what happened to?" Cormac stopped as he saw the expression on Hermione's face. He nodded and asked Celestine to talk to Rachel for a while.

They did not talk, actually, it was more of a staring-each-other competition. Rachel, being the socialist that she was, started their conversation.

"Nice cloak," Rachel said, commenting of Celestine's velvet red cloak.

"Thank you, couldn't say anything about yours though," Celestine continued filing. "What's that, Muggle's clothes? What's up with your hair anyways? Those braces, God, they make you look U-G-L-Y."

"Puh-lease, look at yourself. You're short, fat on the thighs and let me guess, you spent two Galleons just on buying those horrible looking bracelets?" Rachel smiled. Her heart was blazing with fire. So she was wearing normal clothes, who could blame her? She was a daughter of a Muggle born. She had to wear braces, just for another year and who cares what Celestine thinks of her hair style. She liked her straight brown hair to be pinned. Rachel was pleased that Celestine didn't say anything about her eyes. She loved her hazel eyes.

Celestine moved closer to Rachel.

"See you in the Sorting Ceremony, Rachel."

Rachel coughed.

"I might add: use toothpaste."

She smiled and walked to her mother who just said her goodbyes to Cormac.

"It's nice to see old friends," Hermione claimed.

"Yeah, right," Rachel mumbled. "Don't trust men, mum, they can really hurt you in the end."

"Rachel, are you still upset about-him?" asked Hermione. Rachel took her first step into the train.

"I'm alright, mum, take care. Bye," Rachel waved. Hermione waved back. Rachel walked into the train. She was trying to find a compartment. She found one and decided to settle there.

Suddenly, two young girls opened the corridor. One was a Chinese girl with long black hair and the other was a fair blonde girl with two huge blue eyes.

"Can we sit here with you?" asked the Chinese girl. She had a talkative voice. Rachel nodded.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Kennel," Rachel took out a hand. The Chinese girl took it.

"Anna, Anna Yong," the girl smiled. Rachel took out a hand to the blonde girl. She took it.

"Valentine, Valentine Creevey," she had a soft voice. She looked out for a while.

"You expecting someone?" Rachel asked. Valentine nodded. As soon as she was about to open her mouth, a blonde boy burst into the compartment.

"Hey! Valentine, there you are! Oh, lovely friends!" the boy said excitedly.

"This is my twin brother, Nicholas," Valentine introduced.

"Nick, for short," Nick smiled. "Val, I've already got a compartment with these boys, you don't mind, do you?"

Valentine shook her head.

"I 'm so happy I don't have a twin brother," said Anna as Nick left.

"You should try having one, it's disastrous," said Valentine. Rachel laughed. "So this is it then, a starting of a beautiful friendship, I expect."

"It definitely will be," Rachel agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

2

Chapter 3

The Sorting Ceremony.

As the three girls were in the train, they talked about Anna's family. She was the youngest to five. She had triplet sisters and two older brothers; Andrea, Annie, Alice, Aaron and Andrew. Her father, Ian Yong, was the publisher for Witch Weekly while her mother, Karen Chang, was a Healer.

When they were in the boats heading to Hogwarts, they discussed about Val's family. She was the middle child of seven, she was born five minutes after Nick. Val has two older sisters, two younger brothers and a younger sister; Heather, Fiona, Vincent, Mickey and Valerie. Her family lived in France. Her father, Terence Creevey, was photographer who worked with his second cousin, Colin, for the Daily Prophet. Meanwhile, her mother Olivia Lair was a baker.

The girls were excited when they boarded off the boats. The Hogwarts castle was astonishing. They were brought into the castle as Rachel told her story of her family.

"Well, there's nothing to talk about. I'm an only child. I live with my mother in London," Rachel said as they walked up the staircase.

"What about your father?" Anna asked.

"I don't like to talk about him," Rachel quickly said as they walked into the Great Hall. The students of Hogwarts were all watching them. A tall, dark haired man by the name of Professor Longbottom walked towards them with a stool, a hat and a scroll in his hands.

"When I call your name, you shall proceed to the front," he explained. "I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and it shall tell you where you ought to be."

"Arrow, Michael!"

A lanky boy walked to the front and sat down on the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Adam, Lewis!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bout, Jessica!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

There were a few names said. Half of them went to Ravenclaw, a quarter to Gryffindor, two to Hufflepuff and the other two to Slytherin.

"Creevey, Nicholas!"

Nick jumped when his name was shouted. The hat took its time with him.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Creevey, Valentine!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Anna and Rachel smiled, hoping they would go to the same house as well.

"Kennel, Rachel!"

Rachel slowly walked towards the stool, her heart beating fast.

"Ah! Well, that's weird. Never mind, GRYFFINDOR!"

Rachel yelled 'Yes!". She sat down together with Val. They waited for the others.

"McLaggen, Celestine."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Rachel frowned. She was hoping that McLaggen would go to Slytherin.

"Weasley, Heath."

Rachel's heart skipped a beat. The name Weasley sounded familiar. Where has she heard that before? The boy named 'Heath' was a brown haired boy with streaks of orange. Rachel thought it was a weird hair colour.

"Ah! Another one of those Weasleys! Very well then, GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted. The Gryffindors cheered. There were six red heads that came and congratulate the boy.

"Yong, Anna!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rachel and Val cheered loudly. They greeted Anna and asked her to sit beside them. Rachel was concentrating on that Heath guy, she heard the name 'Weasley' before but when?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Points for Gryffindor

"Breakfast was scrumptious, don't you think, Anna?" asked Valentine as the three friends walked to their first lesson, Herbology in the greenhouse.

"Yeah, it was. All I ever ate for breakfast was noodles and dumplings and more noodles," Anna replied. She took a glance at Rachel. She was being awfully quiet since breakfast.

"Rachel, are you okay?" asked Anna.

"Huh? Oh! I'm okay, it's just that I've been thinking about that Heath guy," Rachel took a step into the greenhouse.

"Heath who? Oh! You mean Heath Weasley! Nick says he's a sissy," said Valentine.

"Really?" asked Anna, looking concerned.

"Live with Nick for ten years, you'll eventually know he thinks even Harrison Ford's a sissy, like he's the only real man there," Valentine claimed.

"Well, Heath did help me to carry my books to the library, he should be a nice guy," Anna said.

"Or it could be, he just wants to flirt with you," Valentine sniggered, followed by Rachel.

"Shush! The professor's here!" shouted a black haired boy. The crowd of students quickly turned down their volume.

For this subject, they had Professor Longbottom. He was a tall and handsome man. Some students said that he had lost a lot of weight after the Second Wizarding War, of when he, himself had fought alongside the legendary Harry Potter.

Rachel admired those who fought during the Wizarding wars. They saved a lot of people. Rachel loves to listen to her mother's stories of the war and was surprised that her mother had joined the war too.

"Shall we start?" asked Professor Longbottom to the crowd of students who were still making noises. Everyone shut up and looked directly at the professor. "I guess we shall."

"For those who do not know, my name is Professor Longbottom. Today's lesson, we shall start with inspections."

The whole class groaned while some gave questioning looks. Rachel did not understand why. Inspections are good for first lessons.

"I know that maybe some of you find the thought of having an inspection is ridiculous-

"I don't." Rachel stammered.

"Why thank you, Miss….

"Kennel, Rachel Kennel," Rachel smiled. She saw Celestine rolling her eyes in disgust.

"Miss Kennel. Anyways, as I was saying," the professor looked at his class. "This inspection will give me evidence that you are either excited of the subject or not so keen of it."

"If you want to learn Herbology, you have to pay attention to the plants and herbs and such. You have to understand the living process of the plants and you-DON'T TOUCH THAT, BOY!"

Everyone stared at Nick, who tried to touch a rose plant that was actually a venomous plant in disguise. Slowly and carefully, he took his hand away from the plant.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I really didn't-

"Just step away from the plant," Professor Longbottom signaled him to move away from the plant. "Right, as I was saying, if you want to learn Herbology the right way, simply answer my questions," the professor smiled and took out a chart he had made from his vine covered desk drawer.

"First question, 'Herbology for Beginners', who actually bothered to read it?" asked Longbottom. Rachel's hand immediately shot up to the sky.

"Miss Kennel, what did you think of it?"

"It was filled with great information about Herbology. Personally, I thought it was very interesting and detailed but it was quiet boring," said Rachel.

"Thank you for being honest, Miss Kennel. Take a point for Gryffindor," said Longbottom. "Anybody here heard of Devil's Snare?"

Again, Rachel put up her hand. Longbotttom nodded at her.

"I've read about Devil's Snare somewhere, it's some kind of a vine thing. Anyway, it hates sunlight," said Rachel.

"That's very good for a first year in her first lesson, Miss Kennel. You've been doing a great deal of researches there," Longbottom smiled. "Take another two points to Gryffindor."

Although she had already earned three points for her house, Rachel thought that it was not enough. 'Strive for more'. That is what her mother always said. So, during the whole inspection, Rachel was simply answering the questions. That was until that Heath guy came by.

"I do not tolerate tardiness in my class, Mr. Weasley," claimed Professor Longbottom.

"I'm so sorry sir, I got lost," explained the young Weasley.

"I wouldn't be surprised, that's the same excuse as your father," said Longbottom in a low voice, trying to keep it personal but Rachel was too sharp for him. She did not understand what the professor meant by saying 'same excuse as your father'.

"Go ahead and find a partner. Who doesn't have a partner here?" asked the professor. Rachel knew she did not have partner but she did not put her hand up.

"Ah! Rachel, you can be partners with Mr. Weasley, he's a nice young man," Longbottom smiled. Rachel nodded and stood beside Heath. Besides, it was just temporary.

"I would like to include that the partner you have now will be the partner you will have until you graduate from Hogwarts," Longbottom smiled as the whole class screamed.

"What? The whole seven years!"

The class whined and moaned. Rachel looked at Heath. She was not so keen on having him as a partner until she graduated from Hogwarts. Now that she had a closer look, she was not so excited about the surname "Weasley". It was not really from his personality, Rachel just hated the fact that he had such long hair that hid his eyes and she prefers to make eye-to-eye contact when she's talking to somebody.

Rachel tore her eyes off Heath and stared at Anna who was watching Heath with a dreamy smile.

"Shush! Now then, who here has ever heard of Mandrakes?" asked Professor Longbottom.

Rachel was about to answer this question suddewnly, she was interrupted by Heath.

"Mandrakes can be turn into potion that can immobilize a person who was been petrified. Although its cry is fatal, a baby Mandrake can only knock somebody's conscious out for a few hours," Heath claimed in a straight voice. Rachel's jaws dropped.

"How dare you! That was my answer!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry. I answered first," Heath apologized.

"Anybody heard of Gillyweed?"

"It's a type of weed that you eat and it can make you breath underwater," Rachel said quickly.

"Now that was my answer!" Heath complained.

"Bring it then, Weasley," Anna screamed and of they went arguing and answering Professor Longbottom's questions. It was not a pretty sight and it ended with a scream.


	5. Chapter 5

SWITCH

Chapter 5

Misunderstood.

"Urgh! That Weasley is an annoying brat! How dare he stole my points right under my nose," Rachel screamed as she freshen up inside the girls' toilet together with the other students after Herbology.

"Just for get about it, Rachel. He's a waste of time and space," Valentine claimed.

"Besides, he was just answering questions. I think you're being too competitive, the points did go to the same house, you know," said Anna.

"You're right, I'm overreacting," Rachel sighed and wiped her face. "Come on, we don't want to be late for Transfiguration."

It was lunch and everyone was at the Great Hall, enjoying the delicious lunch made by the house elves. Rachel and Valentine decided to go to the library while Anna said she rather eat her way until the end of lunch and she was until she saw Heath eating a few table away from hers. She decided to be polite and chat with him.

"Is this seat taken?" Anna asked to Heath, who was jamming his fork onto his plate of bacon. He shook his head and Anna sat down.

"Listen, I'm very sorry about Rachel. It's just that she's a very competitive person. You do understand, don't you?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, I do, Anna," he said and that made Anna smile.

"So, you seem quite the genius," said Anna.

"Yeah, I like to read a lot of books at the Wizard Library," Heath claimed. Anna choked on her salad.

"Oh! You've went there before?" asked Anna. "I heard it was amazing!"

"It is amazing, millions of great books, wooden tables, leather cushioned chairs. It's a wonderful place to be," Heath swallowed his bacon.

"You go there often?"

"Yeah, my father's the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Creatures. He's also a great Quidditch Keeper. I rarely spend time with him," Heath sighed. "I'm not really a fan of Quidditch. I dislike a lot of the magical creatures my dad works with; most of them bit me badly. I remember once when a baby dragon coughed a fireball at me and my socks caught fire."

Anna laughed.

"That must have been painful!" Anna and Heath laughed some more. "Heath, I never asked you, but why is your hair half brown?"

"Oh! It's my mother. She somehow found a way to dye my hair the night before I came here, it'll go away," Heath touched his smooth wavy hair. "It's normally red."

"Why does she do that?" asked Anna.

"She's a bit weird. She likes me to be a brown head though I don't see why she has to care."

"Why not?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone but my parents are divorced," Heath said. "They were not exactly in love with each other but my mother visits me some times. Once every two years. You can say I lead a horrible life."

"I'm so sorry but what's with you and your mother?" asked Anna.

The school bell rang. Heath quickly wiped his mouth.

"It's great talking to you. Nobody does that. Catch you later," Heath smiled and left. Anna felt very bad about asking those stupid questions but she could not help it. She wanted to know more about Heath.

**Half an hour before the bell rang.**

"Why do you hate him so much, Rachel?" asked Valentine as she opened the book she found: _Spells and chants of 1800_. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Hate who?" asked Rachel.

"Heath Weasley," said Valentine.

"I just, don't like people who steal things from me," Rachel explained. She found it quite hard to do so.

"Like house points," Valentine said, teasing her.

"No, it's the glory. I don't like Weasley because he stole my glory. I rarely get that," Rachel continued to read. "I win a lot of things, just to please my parents, mostly my father but no, he doesn't even care. It's like he doesn't even know I exist. Now that he's gone, it's become quite a habit. I usually get very angry at the person who steals anything from me."

"What's with you and your father?" asked Valentine nervously. Rachel slammed her book.

"What is this? 900 questions? Look, I don't have a good relationship with my father and that's that!" Rachel took her bag and stomped her way out of the library. Amazing isn't it, how people could do anything just to hide their secrets.


End file.
